


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen Unit [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Bittersweet Ending, Feelings Realization, Gen, Getting Together, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, Hurt Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hurt Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Rescue Missions, Sleep Deprivation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Whump, Work In Progress, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Joshua's been missing for almost two months,the higher ups keep saying that the chance that he's even still alive is next to nothing.Even the members of the team are starting to gradually lose hope.But not Minghao.Minghao isn't going give up until he finds Joshua.And he doesn't care what he has to do to it.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: Seventeen Unit [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799065
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**8:57 AM**

_It was supposed to be a perfectly normal day.Why did it have to go like this?_

_It was a break day for the most of them(since Seungcheol and Jihoon,being the perpetual workaholics that were decided to go anyways)so Minghao decided to make the most of it by asking Joshua if he wanted to hang out for the day._


End file.
